gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Rumble Roses XXX
"Roses Red. Violets Blue. Beat them to death, you!" ― Tagline/Catchphrase of the game. Rumble Roses XXX(ランブルバラ Ranburu Bara 3) is a wrestling upcoming video game made by Konami. It will have three editions: Gold Edition/DLC Edition/Everything Edition and one exclusive in NA and JP, Roses Showdown! (The following will have:(below)) It's released in NA, EU, AUS, and JP. It will be released in the Downloable markets. But it was confirmed that will come as a downloable code for Pre-orders for Roses Showdown!(June 20 in NA, June 24 in Europe, July 8 in Australia and May 13 in Japan. Gold Edition *Four exclusive new characters *Two new stages *10 exclusive new weapons *+ Customization Styles DLC Edition *All DLC content unlocked *Exclusive costumes *All DLC weapons unlocked *+ All DLC customization objects *All DLC characters *5 exclusive new characters Everything Edition *All costumes *All weapons *All stages *9 exclusive new characters *Two new stages *10 exclusive new weapons *+ Customization Styles *All DLC content unlocked *Exclusive costumes *All DLC weapons unlocked *+ All DLC customization objects *EVERYTHING!!!!!! Gameplay There are advanced graphics than the prequel. It has 3D Models for the characters. This time, Konami uses Unreal Engine 4 to make this game. Each character has their own style and status. You have three bars: Health Bar, Stamina Bar and Humiliation Bar. All have a certain job to do. These bars fill and deplete depends on what actions you take in the match. Story The story allows you to pick what character you want and play against your friends, teams, rivals, and more. You will either complete the story or unlock a character. Characters Characters in GOLD are exclusive characters. Power Type *Aigle *Rowdy Reiko *Great Khan *Dixie Clements *Sgt. Clements *The BBD *Miss Spencer *Nag *Lovely *Rose Speed Type *Yasha *Benikage *Evil Rose *Lady X Subsistence *Lady X Substance *Becky *Darkness *Evil Cat *Sasha Submission Type *Makoto Aihara *Anesthesia *Dr. Anesthesia *Emma Jones *Vanessa Skill Type *Reiko Hinomoto *Aisha *Sista A *Mistress *Candy Cane *Mandy Stages Exclusives coming soon. *'Rumble Roses XXX Arena': A arena with announcers, fences and a ring. Has the Rumble Roses XXX logo on it. **'Backstage': Rumble Roses XXX Backstage. *'Street Zone': A city with lots of buildings and skyscrapers at night. You fight on the street. **'Street Zone 'alternate' ': The alternate version. On a skyscraper at night with nobody watching you. *'Rose Club': A disco club with music and tons of people. You can see people dancing together. *'Sandbox': A box with mud in it. You are trapped in a fence. In the background, you can see people swimming. *'Rose Acceleration': Basically, A training room with weights, bodybuilders, and punch bags. In a ring. *'High Rose Mall': A mall with stores, buildings and more. You can go in the stores and get an object to hit your opponent with. Menu Layout *Arcade **Route 1. **Route 2. **Route 3. **Settings *Story *Career **New **Continue *Free *Online **Create a Room **Join *Customization **Create a Rose **Create a Weapon **Obtain DLC *Gallery **Fan Art **Concept Art *Extras **Replays **Image and Video **Jukebox **Tutorial *Options **Sound **Difficulty **Music **Controls **Brightness **Obtain DLC Demo The Demo will be released worldwide on the first half of April. *Reiko Hinomoto, Dixie Clements, Makoto Aihara and Aigle will be playable. *Rumble Roses XXX Arena will be the only stage available. *You can only create four custom characters. *Career, Online and Story won't be available. Soundtrack *''Loving You'' *''Baby'' *''Rumble Roses XXX'' *''Deadly Shadow'' *''Beautiful Roses'' *''Character Select'' *''Dynasty'' *''I Told You About It'' *''Keep Runin'' *''Lady Judgement'' *''Nae Nae'' *''Make Dreams'' *''Aspi'' Babyfaces, Heels and Roses ♥ for babyfaces. ♥♥ for heels, and ♥♥♥ for roses. *Aigle ♥ *Rowdy Reiko ♥♥ *Great Khan ♥♥ *Dixie Clements ♥ *Sgt. Clements ♥♥ *The BBD ♥♥ *Miss Spencer ♥ *Nag ♥♥♥ *Lovely ♥ *Rose ♥ *Yasha ♥ *Benikage ♥♥ *Evil Rose ♥♥ *Lady X Subsistence ♥♥♥ *Lady X Substance ♥♥ *Becky ♥ *Darkness ♥♥ *Evil Cat ♥♥ *Sasha ♥♥♥ *Makoto Aihara ♥ *Anesthesia ♥♥♥ *Dr. Anesthesia ♥♥ *Emma Jones ♥ *Vanessa ♥ *Reiko Hinomoto ♥ *Aisha ♥♥♥ *Sista A ♥♥ *Mistress ♥♥ *Candy Cane ♥♥ *Mandy ♥ Special Event Features *At 11/9, there will be free DLC gifts. *At 11/9, there will be free merchandise. Cover *NA/EU/: All of the roses are in a big rose with logo. *AU: Reiko Hinomoto and Dixie Clements with a black dark shadow with red eyes that is their alter ego (Rowdy Reiko and Sgt. Clements) behind them with logo. *JP: Half of Reiko Hinomoto and half of Rowdy Reiko with a line between each half with logo. Prices NA/EU: $49.99, €49.01 AU/JP: $59.99 Category:Video Games Category:Games